A gas bag module known from DE 44 15 374 has a gas generator which is clamped into a hose-clamp-like housing part of a box-shaped compressed gas container. The compressed gas container is open on its upper side and its surrounding rim is engaged behind by the edge of the rim of the inflation opening of the gas bag.
Furthermore, gas bag modules are known in which the gas bag rim, surrounding the inflation orifice, is clamped between a frame piece arranged in the interior of the gas bag and the surrounding rim of a compressed gas container.